


caramel popcorn.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad dates, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Lukanette, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Prompt #138: “I’d come for you”, he said. “No matter what, when you need me, I will be there.” For Lukanette fromhere.





	caramel popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Have this little drabble!

* * *

She was alone, waiting for the bus in the rain. She had given up on her date early on and she stood up, thinking the bus had arrived.

Her bad luck seemed to get worse as it turned out to be Officer Roger’s police car zooming right past her and the water on the road splashed all over her, drenching her even more than she currently was.

A date had gone wrong and he had offered to take her home, but she refused, afraid of what would happen if she hopped in the car with the guy. She decided to take her chances in the pouring rain and tried her best to stay positive. 

She also didn’t want to call anyone to pick her up, afraid they’d tell her, “I told you so.”

She had already heard it enough from Tikki before the date and she didn’t want to hear it again. Marinette was exhausted and her feet were killing her from being in high heels for more than three hours.She was so used to her flats, she hadn’t bothered to break in her heels before she used them.

She slipped them off, nearly slipping in the process, and she decided enough was enough. 

Marinette had only gone out with the guy because she had been afraid to tell the person she really had feelings for the truth...that she liked him.

And now she was paying the price for it.

* * *

She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Luka’s number. He picked up on the first ring.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” Luka’s voice was concerned and Marinette felt guilty, “Did he hurt you?”

_ His Marinette senses are tingling _ , Marinette thought to herself and she shook her head, but remembered that she was on the phone, not talking to him face-to-face. “No, but I was afraid he was going to. Can you stay on the phone and talk with me?”

“Sure.” He replied without hesitation and Marinette’s chest filled with a warmth that rivaled the cold air running up and down her skin.

She finally took a seat on the bench and even though it was still raining pretty hard, she decided she could wait a little more instead of walking all those miles home. “What would you do if you were stuck in the rain after a bad date and you want to go home?”

“Is there any option of transportation home? I know that date would probably be far away from home, too far to walk home.”

“Yeah, there’s one way and that’s to wait for the bus, which isn’t arriving for another hour.” Marinette glanced around her and she realized how alone she was, “What if your best friend was stuck outside, with no way to go home and she was very scared and felt all alone?”

Marinette wanted to go home, to her shared apartment with Luka since they were roommates, into the arms of her best friend (the guy she liked), but it looked like that was a long time from now.

She never wanted anything so badly in her life and she hated that she had made so many wrong choices that led to her so far from home.

The line was silent for a while, before Luka cleared his throat and spoke again.

“Would this girl happen to be you, Marinette?” Luka asked quietly and Marinette nodded, forgetting again that she wasn’t talking to him in person, but over the phone. 

“And if it was me?” Marinette swung her legs up and down nervously, afraid of his response. 

“I’d come for you”, he said. “No matter what, when you need me, I will be there.”

_ He wasn’t lying _ , Marinette began to smile for the first time that night and she felt her heart begin to race and her cheeks beginning to feel a little warm. “I’ll always be here for you too, Luka.”

“Where are you, Marinette? I’ll come pick you up myself and we can rent a movie on the way home and pop some of your favorite caramel popcorn.” Luka’s voice was like a melody and Marinette hugged her phone.

“Yeah,” Marinette answered dreamily, “That’d be nice.”

Maybe she could tell him how she really felt over the popcorn tonight.

* * *


End file.
